Waiting Even if the World Ends
by pepsipiggy
Summary: When Wally goes missing due to Team Plasma, May ventures to Unova in search of her best friend. With the help of Touko and Touya, will they be able to return Wally safely or will the awakening of the twin dragons and N rising to power cut them short? But one question stands above all, why does N looks so much like Wally? [WallyxMay and other pairings]


**Summary- When Mitsuru goes missing due to Team Plasma, Haruka ventures to Unova in search of her best friend. With the help of Touko and Touya, will they be able to return Mitsuru safely or will the awakening of the twin heroes and N rising to power cut them short? But one question stands above all, why does N looks so much like Mitsuru? WallyxMay and other pairings. **

Names Translations-

May- Haruka Izumi

Brendan- Yuuki Ochiru

Wally- Mitsuru Fuuyu

Hilda/White- Touko Ririshi

Hilbert/Black- Touya Tatakau

Ghetis- Ghetis Harmonia

N-N/Natural Harmonia

**Prologue**

Haruka remembered it clearly, that day. That day filled with guilt and regret which left a painful scar in her mind. That day that was supposed to be a day of joy and celebration was distorted into a harrowing memory which would haunt her forever.

"_Mom, I told you, you don't have to worry about me!" Haruka said smugly as she walked through Victory Road. She hadn't been very confident when she first started her journey to the Elite Four but after easily beating a number of trainers on the way, her confidence soared. Though she had a lost plenty of times in her first few battles, that was the past. She was now sixteen year old Haruka Izumi, owner of all eight gym badges of Hoenn and soon owner of the title as the Pokemon Champion of Hoenn. _

"_Alright, alright," her mother replied with a stifled laugh. It warmed her heart knowing that the journey had changed her for the good. _

_Haruka nodded, regardless of the fact her mother couldn't see her, as she continued walking. They continued their leisurely chat before the biggest moment of Haruka's life. It wasn't long before the famed building which showcased the Elite Four peered from the horizon. _

"_Haruka!" _

"_Huh?" Haruka turned on her heels to the familiar green-headed boy running towards her. She waved with a smile before saying, "I'll call you as soon as I beat the champion mom."_

"_Good luck sweetie!" _

_Haruka hung up the device and quickly pocketed it. When he reached her, he was breathing raggedly and unevenly. He held his frail body up by placing his hand on his knee. _

"_Mitsuru! I told you not to exhaust yourself!" She chastised him while gently rubbing his back._

_From the slight touch of her, pink dusted the cheeks of his pallid complexion. He quickly straightened his back and pushed her hand away. "I'm fine, see—" Coughs quickly escaped his lips and he hacked several times._

_Haruka watched him worriedly. He always disliked whenever she tried to comfort him or touch him. A very noticeable pink blush would always color his face, for some unknown reason. When his coughing fit came to a close he reached for one of his pokeballs._

"_Hey, let's have a Pokemon battle!" He suggested with a bright smile. "Before you take on the Elite Four!" She looked at him, concerned. Wouldn't a Pokemon battle be too much from him? He quickly read her expression and replied, "Don't worry, I can handle it, I swear." He promised._

_She smiled weakly before reaching for her own pokeball. "Alright."_

_She tossed the red and white pokeball and watched the red beam materialize her prized starter, Sceptile._

"_Grass-type…Alright. Altaria!" He called out as the azure Dragon-type stepped onto the field. "Use Aerial Ace!" _

_The Humming Pokemon quickly flew up into the air until it blocked the sun for a quick second before cutting through the air and to the Grass Pokemon._

"_Dodge it and use Pursuit!" _

_The battle continued as the Pokemons' reached the near last of their life points. After over thirty intense minutes of battles, they were both down to their last Pokemon._

"_Gardevoir use Psychic!" Mitsuru commanded as a drop of sweat slid down his cheek. If he beats her, this will be his first victory against her after so many battles and losses. He had to prove to her that he was strong. He just had to. _

_Haruka's Sealeo cried as the enigmatic attack did its damage onto him. "Sealeo!" She cried out, worried and deciding whether to use a potion or just hope for the best. The seal Pokemon looked determined as he eagerly awaited for its trainer's orders, knowing whatever she decided would lead them to yet another victory. "Use Aurora Beam, Sealeo!" _

_It nodded before opening his mouth widely, allowing the rainbow colored beam to build up before firing it at the Fairy-type Pokemon. Mitsuru's breathing hitched as the beam came closer and faster than he had predetermined._

"_Garde—"_

_They were a loud boom and a ringing was left in the two trainer's ears. Black clouds of dirt blocked their vision. "Gardevoir!" Mitsuru cried out, almost desperately. As soon as the clouds began to disperse, he searched feverishly for his Pokemon, only to see her on the floor in a fetal position, with wounds and dirt littered across her body. "Gardevoir…" He breathed._

_As soon as he saw the fainted Pokemon, it quickly dawned upon him. He had lost, once again. _

_Haruka recalled her Pokemon after praising him. She quickly noticed how crestfallen he had become. His head hung down as he fell to his knees. "M-Mitsuru…sorr—" She said slowly. _

"_That was a great battle!" Mitsuru said with a bright smiling, showing all of his pearly whites. She was caught off guard by his cheerfulness but smiled weakly. "Yeah…it was fun."_

"_Yeah! But don't you think I got a lot better as a trainer?" He asked cheekily._

_She nodded. "A lot better. I can tell your Gardevoir cares a lot for you." _

_He nodded as he held the pokeball in his cupped hands dearly. "I know." He said with a bittersweet smile. "She and my teams tells me almost every day. I'm so lucky to have them." Haruka copied his lovely smile, she knew how he cherished each one of his Pokemon dearly. And he was gifted with the ability to understand and talk to Pokemon. It was never something he bragged about though, but he was very grateful for his gift. _

_Mitsuru had always been alone when he was younger because of his constant moving due to his illness. When his family finally ended their nomadic behavior and stayed in one spot, that's when Haruka met him through her father. _

_Frankly, she wasn't interested in wasting her time with a sick boy, she longed just to go on her Pokemon adventure but her father forced her to spend time with him. And to her surprise, he became one of her close friends, next to Yuuki Ochiru. _

_It especially shocked her how he was able to understand Pokemon. She was envious of him for the longest time but deep down knew it was best if he had it rather than her. _

"_Well Haruka, I'm not going to keep you any longer. Go beat the Elite Four's butts!" He said, elated. _

"_Yeah!" She cheered. _

_As Haruka began her way to the doors of the Elite Four, there was a thought ringing slightly in her mind. Something was urging her to go back to Mitsuru, to hug him and thank him for being there for her throughout her journey. _

_She shook her head at the thought. _

_It would be much more meaningful after she beat the Elite Four and obtain the superior title as Champion of Hoenn._

_Instead she simply turned and waved back at Mitsuru who was smiling his usual gentle smile. Of course she didn't know that would be the last time she would see his genial smile. _

_As the smoke cleared, she fell to her knees. Her breathing was haggard and her heart was racing, almost painfully. A lump trembled in her throat as she stared at the scene before her. _

_The one formidable and compelling Metagross was now on the floor with its metal legs spread out. Her Sceptile was barely standing before it, with a large smug grin. _

_Is this the real life?_

_Did she seriously just…did she just beat Steven Stone, the Champion of Hoenn?_

_Said champion crossed the battlefield and went on one knee and extended a hand to her. With an amicable smile he said, "Through your feelings and trust in your Pokemon, you have defeated me. I give my props to you, especially since you are so young yet regardless of that you hold so much potential. You are truly deserving of the title as the Champion of Hoenn."_

_Haruka watched him in complete silence as tears of joy streamed down her warm cheeks. She took his hand and stood up with his help. "Congratulations. You are the new Champion of Hoenn, Haruka Izumi."_

_At that time, it was a dream she wished would never end. _

"_Haruka! Congratulations sweetie!" Her mom said endearingly, wrapping her arms around her as she kissed her cheek. "Mom!"_

_She giggled as she went to the kitchen and returned with a large cake adorned with fresh strawberries, chocolate shavings, and dollops of cream. Haruka smiled at all of the familiar faces around her. They had all come to congratulate her on achieving the dream almost all trainers could only dream of. But through the crowd of praising eyes, she couldn't find the bright blue eyes of Mitsuru. Knowing him, he would definitely be here for her, praising her with his jubilant innocent smile. _

_It was nearly eleven, where is he?_

_She searched through the particularly large crowd in her small house only to be gently held back. She turned to see Yuuki. "Haruka, can I talk to you outside for a second?" His head faced the ground but she could see a slight tint in his cheeks._

"_Ah, oh…sure." She mumbled, her eyes still looking around for her friend._

_The two headed outside into the chilly summer night. "What did you need to talk about Yuuki?"_

_He remained silent as his ruby eyes averted away from her._

"_Yuuki? What's up?" She mused. She frowned at her unusually silent childhood friend. "Yuuki…if you're not going to say anything then I'm going to back inside, it's cold."_

_When he still stood still like a statue she sighed before turning on her heels and reaching for the door knob. _

_A clammy hand suddenly but gently cupped her face and warm lips pressed onto her cold cheek. A deep blush colored her complexion as she felt her body growing warm. When he pulled his lips away he stayed near her and whispered softly and anxiously. "Haruka…I've liked you for…such a long time…"_

_Haruka awkwardly stepped away. "Yuuki…I'm sorry. This is so sudden." Her entire face was as red as the upper half of a pokeball. Even since she was young, she always harbored a crush for him and now…He's confessing, at least she thinks she is. "I I don't know what to say…"_

_Before Yuuki had any chance of saying anything, Haruka's mother slammed the door open._

"_Mom?" She asked, bewildered and flustered. She gasped when she saw her red-rimmed eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_Haruka…Mitsuru has gone missing." _

_At that moment, her entire world stopped spinning. _

"_Apparently…members of Team Plasma was seen around the area he went missing…" She said softly._

"_Plasma? Who are they? Not Magma?" Haruka demanded urgently as she grabbed both arms of her mother. _

"_I-I don't know. But Wanda called his Pokenav but it said it's been disconnected or the call won't process." She said in a calm voice. "I'm sure the police will find him soon, Haruka. Don't worry."_

But of course they couldn't find him. They found one trace of him and there were indeed townspeople who saw people wearing odd medieval clothing. After researching on the internet she found out it was a villainous team from the Unova region, parallel to Team Magma.

After nearly six months of searching for Mitsuru, it was extended due to Haruka's power as the Champion, they decided it was time to wait patiently for leads. But Haruka wouldn't stand or allow that, so she decided to take things in her own hands.

"**The train is approaching Nimbasa station. Please gather all of your things and stay clear of the opening doors. Enjoy your stay in Nimbasa, Unova!" **

Haruka grabbed her brown bag filled with her precious Pokemon and several items as the train came to a stop. She stood up and stepped out of the train. She wandered through the subway station for several moments before finding the exit.

She winced at the brightness of the sun and took in the bustling sight before her.

Somewhere here in Unova, is Mitsuru Fuuyu.

**Sorry it's such a long prologue…. But I plan on making this a long story. I actually wasn't planning on posting this so soon but my friend kept pestering me. OTL**

**Of course more things happened to Haruka in the flashback but she's focusing on the points which impacted her the most. So that's why it tends to jump a lot. **

**I'm sorry but I was giggling at myself when I wrote "is this the real life" –bohemian rhapsody starts playing- we actually sang that in my schools choir…**

**Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for giving it a chance since it is different from the norm of pokemon fanfiction. Please leave a review on your opinion on it! ^^ **


End file.
